Can I have this Dance?
by neo-king-93
Summary: A one-shot during the Yule Ball in Harry's Fourth year, Harry has feeling for someone but doesn't know if his feelings are returned, someone does something about it, and soon you get a beautiful song and a love born from five simple words... Can I have this Dance? SLASH MPREG


**This is a simple one-shot with a Harry/Neville paring**

**Song: Can I have this Dance frm High School Musical 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, both the song and the characters belong to their respective people, I just used them to create a beautiful love story... at least that what I think this story is... so... yeah... hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Harry looked at Parvati with a sad smile, "I'm not being a good date to this ball am I?" He asked, looking at her in the eyes, after the introductory dance, he went to sit down and started brooding, the one he wanted to dance with was taken, and no one not even they knew about what Harry felt for them.

"To be honest Harry, I don't even know why you asked me to come with you if you weren't going to at least be nice about it?" She asked, hurt clearly visible in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, how about I change that," he stood up, ignoring Ron's look of betrayal, _he can suck a cock for all I care, I'm done caring about him,_ he thought, he turned to stand in front of Parvati, and with a smile, he bowed slightly, sticking his hand out, "so Ms. Parvati, would you like to dance?"

"I'd like that very much Mr. Potter," she giggled, as she took his hand and they went to the dance floor and began dancing around with everyone else, everyone was surprised by Harry's natural fluidity and graceful moves in the dance floor, as they waltzed around the room. "It seems you've been holding off on me Harry," she glared playfully at him.

"My mistake, I'm just not that good under pressure, but I hope I'm making up for it," he replied.

"Very much so," she replied, she saw him glance slightly at someone behind them, they did a turn, and she saw the reason why he was sulking, there dancing with their date was a handsome young Neville, smiling and laughing with Ginny, who would steal glances over with Colin, who was trying hard not to look at her, but seemed hypnotized with her. But what really caught her eyes was that Neville was also looking over to Harry and her. _No… is it possible… I mean Harry and Neville? I mean sure the wizarding world doesn't care about same sex relationships, but with Harry he would be seen with a girl… but… I can see them together, OMG I'm going to be a super matchmaker! _She thought as she smiled, she looked at Harry who was having fun, but you could see in his eyes that his smile didn't reach his eyes, when they did it would sparkle in a way that made you forget all of your troubles.

"So Harry… what's this I see with my little eyes?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" Harry frowned slightly.

"I see the way you look at them, I can see you're jealous," she said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He stated.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about… I see that way you look at them, how a certain hazel-blue eyed wizard seemed to have stolen your heart," she said.

"What?"

"You like Neville don't you?" She whispered.

"I… no… I don't… its not… I…" he began stuttering blushing madly.

"Aww you don't have to hide it Harry, and don't worry I won't tell anyone, but I think you should ask him to dance," she told him.

"I don't think he'll say yes," he sighed.

"Then don't let him say no, I heard you singing at the lake three days ago, and I know you have a great voice, why don't you sing to him, sing your feelings, forget everyone, they don't matter, you matter and your feelings for him, I promise you he won't be able to reject you," she told him, as they stopped dancing and she gently pushed him off towards Neville and Ginny, as she went to dance with Michael Corner.

"Hey Ginny, Neville," Harry said awkwardly, his palms were sweaty.

"Hey Harry," Ginny said with a smile.

"H-hey Harry," Neville muttered, blushing slightly.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Neville really quick," he asked.

"Sure, that's no problem, I'm going to eat, I'm a bit tired from dancing," she replied, as she made her way to the table where Colin was sitting at.

"What did you want to talk about Harry?" He asked.

"Can… c-c-can I have this dance?" Harry stuttered, sticking his hand out.

"Wh-wh-what?" Neville eyes widen at the hand in front of him, Parvati smiled as she saw them, and with her wand she cast a cantis charm on them both and with a flick of her wand the music began to change.

_Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide._

Everyone looked over at Harry who was guiding Neville towards the dance floor, Neville's eyes widening by Harry's voice, then surprised himself when he began to join in the singing.

**Won't you promise me** (_now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget_)  
**We'll keep dancing** (_to keep dancing_) **_wherever we go next_**

**_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
_**_So can I have this dance_ (**can I have this dance**)  
**_Can I have this dance_**

They began dancing around, ignoring the stares that everyone was giving them, although Hermione had a huge smile plastered on her face… it took them so long to dance, and she took a quick glance over at Seamus who was smiling at the dancing figures.

**Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all**

**And you can't keep us apart** (_even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart_)  
**'Cause my heart is** (_cause my heart is_) **_wherever you are_**

Harry felt like he was on cloud nine, this was beyond perfect, Neville was perfect, he no longer cared for the tournament, all he cared about was this moment right now. Seamus and Hermione walked towards each other and with unspoken words, held each other's hand.

**_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_**  
_So can I have this dance_ (**can I have this dance**)  
**_Can I have this dance_**

**_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be_**

**_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone_** **_like_**** you** (_like you_)  
**_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the_** **_way_**** we do** (_way we do_)  
**_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_**  
_So can I have this dance_ (**can I have this dance**)  
**_Can I have this dance_**

As the song began to slow down, they began to lean close to one another, eyes locked on to each other, emerald eyes looking into hazel-blue eyes. Everyone was holding their breath, knowing that the moment they were going to see, the moment that would define this whole school

**_Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance_**

The song ended, and with a swift movement, the space between the two teens closed until their lips pressed against one another, everyone watched as Harry and Neville kissed, feeling the love from a single moment, the magic of Hogwarts knowing that soul mates have found one another, and began to glow, the snow began to swirl around them. Harry and Neville began to deepen the kiss, everyone felt the power of strong magic flowing through them, until it burst form the school and covered the world.

They broke from the kiss when the need to breathe became noticeable, panting, they pressed their foreheads together, smiling Harry looked up into Neville's eyes, "Neville Longbottom, I have fallen for you the day we met in the train, and if you'd like, will you do me the honor in being my boyfriend?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I've loved you since the day we met as well, and I'd like nothing more than to be your boyfriend," Neville replied, as they leaned in for one more kiss, everyone began clapping and cheering, even a few Slytherin's joined in, but what shocked everyone was that Draco was also clapping for them, a great change came to Hogwarts that day, and nothing has been the same.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

A young boy with messy raven black hair smiled as he looked onto his parents, Francis James Potter-Longbottom was the apple of their parent's eyes, he was the perfect combination of both parents, the hair like his daddy, the face of his dad, and the eyes of both his parents, greenish-blue eyes. 15 years have gone by since the second wizarding war, during Harry's 7th year. Harry and Neville continued together, and married five years later, it was soon revealed that Harry was a bearer, meaning he could become pregnant. Hermione and Seamus also began going out, much to Ron's irritation, who then began to date Luna, and they slowly fell for one another. After the death of their parents, Ginny and Colin had even more in common than ever, Fred and George took in Charlie's child, Isabelle Molly Weasley-Bell, after he and her wife, Katie, died protecting her.

Many good people have died during the war that lasted two years, but once it was over, they realized that Voldemort did something that was now the best thing to ever happen to the whole wizarding world… he exposed magic to the whole world, at first the muggles were afraid, but after two years of trying to work together, the muggle and wizarding world have united to thrive. Harry has worked to become the number best healer the world has seen, aside from that he also became the ambassador and mediator between the muggle world and the wizarding world, Neville on the other hand, became the new Herbology teacher and the new Hufflepuff Head of House.

Francis was now 10 years old, he was going to start school in a year, and he was the happiest kid ever. He was currently in his bed getting ready to sleep, waiting for his dad and daddy to tuck him in, he heard voices making their way towards his room and he giggled as he hid underneath his blanket.

"Hmmm… I could've sworn Frankie was here," his daddy sighed.

"I think you're right Harry, but if he's not here, I guess he won't be able to hear a story," his dad stated.

"I'm here dad and daddy!" He cried out from his blanket.

"There you are sweetie, so what story do you want to hear?" Harry asked, laughing as he went over towards the bed and sat beside his son.

"The story of how you and dad first met," he replied beaming.

"Hmm… what do you think love?" Harry asked, looking over at Neville who was smiling at his two treasures.

"Sure why not," he replied, as he sat on the other side of Frankie.

"Alright, well it all started 21 years ago, when I turned 11…" Harry began.

Somewhere during the story, Frankie fell asleep, Harry gently placed a kiss on his forehead, as did Neville, walking out of his room hand in hand, smiling at the memory of the first time they met.

"You were such a klutz back then sweetie," Harry teased, gently kissing him on the lips once they arrive in their own room.

"Well I wasn't the only one, you were also a klutz, and the first time we met I remember you tripping on the oversize pants you wore," Neville retorted.

"Whatever… hey you remember the time we first kissed?" Harry asked, holding hands with him as they stood in front of the mirror, time sure has gone by, Harry lost all the malnourishment, he was now a healthy man of 32, with short raven black hair, he no longer wore those horrible glasses, he had a lithe body, and a feminine figure. While Neville was more brutish, and brawny, he lost all the baby fat he had all those years ago, he now stood a handsome man, with muscles tight bulging tight around his t-shirt.

"How could I forget, it was the best time of my life," Neville replied, kissing Harry in his neck.

"I can't believe how lucky I am, I have the perfect husband, a wonderful son, and the family I always dreamed of," Harry said.

"I know, and nothing makes me happier than seeing you happy, I love you Harry James Potter," Neville whispered, turning Harry around so that they are facing each other.

"I love you too Neville Francis Longbottom," Harry replied, kissing him gently on the lips, then the kiss progressed into a deep and passionate kiss. As they broke off Harry looked at Neville, biting his lips, it was now or never, and he didn't know how Neville was going to respond to it.

"What's the matter Harry?"

"Nothing, it's just… I have something to tell you," he replied.

"What is it?"

"Neville… I'm pregnant," he whispered.

"What… are you sure?" Neville asked, eyes wide with hope.

"Yeah, I'm two months along, I found out three weeks ago, I tried to find a great time to tell you, but we've been so busy, that I haven't had the chance," he replied.

"Oh Harry, that's wonderful!" Neville cried out, hugging Harry tightly, kissing him on the forehead.

"So are you ready to change some diapers?" He asked.

"You know it," he replied. "We have to celebrate!" He cried out in joy.

"I have the perfect way to do so," Harry smiled.

"And how is that? If I might ask," Neville asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry walked back to the stereo, and placed his iPod into the jack, he searched through the song list until he found the song he was looking for, as he pressed play, he turned towards Neville, and stuck out his hand towards him, "can I have this dance?" He asked.

"Always and forever," Neville replied, as he took Harry's hand and they began to dance around to the song that brought them together. Life was great, Harry was happy, he finally had the family he so desired, and now with the addition of a new child, life was going to be even greater than before. Life was filled with peace and happiness, trouble may have filled the world but that didn't matter to Harry and Neville, they had one another, and that was more than enough for them, although it would a year for their history to be repeated in their son, and the son of man who used to bully both men, but became great friends with them later on, but that's a story for another time.

* * *

**I hope you all like this little one-shot I made, I hardly ever see any Harry/Neville parrings, and I'm a big fan of it :)**


End file.
